Crazy Dave
David Blazing '''(or as known as '''Crazy Dave) is the deuteragonist in the Plants vs. Zombies series. During Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave serves as a sort of narrator, introducing the player to certain levels and explaining some of the mini-games and bonus levels. He is later abducted by a Bungee Zombie on level 5-10 right before he can tell the player Dr. Zomboss' weakness. He also has a shop called Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies that he runs from the back of his car, once the player finds his car keys (after Level 3-4). He sells several plant upgrades, extra defenses, and Zen Garden items. He is rarely seen without a pot on his head. He was voiced by Orion Acaba, while Taliesin Jaffe in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Biography Plants vs. Zombies When replaying Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave will randomly pick three of the player's plants for each level, which cannot be switched out, but quitting and reloading the game makes him choose three different ones. Crazy Dave will buy a Magic Taco, found only on Level 4-4 of the first play-through of Adventure Mode, for $1000. He will also reward the player with two Marigolds of random colors when the Zen Garden is unlocked, as well as five bags of fertilizer. Marigolds cost $2,500 at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and a five-pack of fertilizer is only $750. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Crazy Dave reappears in Plants vs. Zombies 2 after beating Player's House - Day 4. After the player gets a hot sauce, he wants to borrow for his taco. He said it was amazing and he wanted to eat it again. To do this, he has a new friend named Penny, a time machine. After that, the real trip has started, first in Ancient Egypt. They have traveled through time and has successfully re-eat his taco in Modern Day, even with Dr.Zomboss's plan to prevent the players to help him. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Crazy Dave is the leader of the Plant Vanquish team,and his victory depends on the players. Plants vs .Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 After Dr. Zomboss has successfully conquered the world, Crazy Dave has to unite the plants from the future. And just like the previous game, his victory depends on thhe players. Plant vs. Zombies Heroes After the Hero-Tron 3000's malfunction, Crazy Dave has to unite all the Plant Heroes to stop the Zombie Heroes. During his BBQ day, Crazy Dave meet Beta-Carrotina, who claimed that Huge-Giganticus is coming, so he asked the Plants Heroes to stop him. Apppearance Crazy Dave is a human that wears a white T-Shirt with blue jeans and a brown belt. He also have a grey sauce pan on his head. His design also gave him a large brown beard on his face, along with his brown hair and eyebrows. Gallery Crazydavebody2.png|Crazy Dave in the first game 邪恶戴夫.png|Crazy Dave's evil counterpart in the Chinese Version, Evil Dave TacoDave.png WabbyWabbo9.png|Crazy Dave in Wabby Wabbo music video Trivia *His name is based on the former employee David Rohrl. *He is 36 years old. *He has his own language that is 'Crazy Dave'. *He is the only human in the game, however, he is not the only one in the comics and Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *He visibly seems to have no thumbs. **However, he has thumbs on the following conditions: ***The main menu screen on Plants vs. Zombies Online. ***Whenever he is speaking to the player in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. ***In the comic series. *'Easter Eggs and cameos:' **Crazy Dave's Pot is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. His shoes are also available for the same price. **An Easter egg in Valve's Left 4 Dead 2 in The Passing can be found in the Underground level. It contains graffiti that says "Looking for an M60? Come see me. - Crazy Dave". **Crazy Dave makes an Easter egg appearance in a mobile game known as Plague Inc.. Sometimes, a news article will flash up on the World News, and sometimes it will say: "'Crazy Dave' convicted of garden center robbery." Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Big Good Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Supporters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Non-Action Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroic Creator Category:The Hero Category:Last of Kind Category:Sole Survivors Category:Weaklings Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Time-Travellers Category:Inept Category:Monster Slayers Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Counter-Terrorists